The Drifter: Final Fantasy X
by Alabastar
Summary: Kuunas has been a Palace Guard all his life, now his destiny has opened...to the land of Spira!
1. An Awakening

Hey all, this will be my first fan fiction posted here. I won't talk too much, I will explain things better as we go along. This story, although having short chapters, has quite a few of them; as we get further in the story however the chapters will get longer. I will say this before I begin; this story has been in the making for 3 years...it is my pride and joy. Honest review's are appreciated, it will help me in my future endeavours. Feel free to ask any questions. Well I will get started, I hope you enjoy my story: The Drifter - Final Fantasy X.

Chapter 1

Deep in the forest lands of Kalmantore, a warrior roused from his nightmare. Kuunas woke in a cold sweat, the noises of the night still gripped the land; the sludge frogs burped and the forest harpies screeched to the dark lit sky. Kuunas got up, like most Potente's (who are a race of elf) he was about the size of an 11 year old. He was fairly tall for a Potente and he was solidly built, training as a palace guard made him quite muscular. As a Potente he was trained for ambidextrous swordsmanship, although when he had to do guard duty he had to use a spear. Kuunas wore his dark brown hair short and spiky as normal Potente's would wear it, and he had green and blue eyes which stood out well. He wore mostly green which helped to blend into the forest, he wore a green shirt and baggy green pants. He wore a brown leather belt and soft leather boots, on the buckle of the belt was the Kalmantor insignia; a green and yellow boot.

He was in his mud house on the forest floor, he had an hour until he had to do guard duty again; he hated it because it was so boring. It had to be done though, so he tried to tame his wild bed hair and finally gave up after 10 minutes; he walked out his door and started for the palace guardhouse. The sweet scent of the forest greeted him as he got closer to his destination, the first signs of dawn stood out from the endless rows of trees. Kuunas lightened up a bit, it looked like it would be another beautiful day and he didn't stay grumpy for long. He reached the guard house and he was greeted from his best friend Amica who nearly looked identical to Kuunas except she was shorter and was a female, she also had her hair long that reached her shoulder blades.

"Katsekuysa Kuunas" Amica said cheerfully, she spoke in the Potenteian language which is the second language that was mainly used for old rituals. Kuunas responded with the proper phrase, "Takenekuysa Amica my friend" Kuunas said while smiling. Amica and Kuunas had been friends since they were 5; they met in the guard academy. They entered the guard house and picked up their spears for guard duty, they had to relieve the guards that did the night shift. They relieved the guards then got to their posts; they stood outside the palace gates and started to talk. "You know Kuunas, I heard the Princess is the most beautiful of all the Potente's" Amica said with a strange look in her eye. Kuunas chuckled and said "What, you mean she is much beautiful than you Amica…I think you have competition", Kuunas laughed out loud and Amica turned red.

"Well Amica, one day the Princess will emerge from the walls of the palace and we shall find out, hey" Kuunas said cheerfully. Amica nodded but the focus was then shifted to a cart that was pulled by a hulking marsh beast, a hooded rider was sitting on the cart. This rider was strange he was quite large, almost twice the size of the two Potente's, he also had a blue broad sword lying next to him. Kuunas asked for an invitation which was the only way to enter in the palace, the hooded rider passed a white parchment to Kuunas, he then read it. It had the Potente insignia in the corner of the parchment; he was allowed to go in.

Kuunas gave the parchment back and motioned him to go in; Amica motioned the gate keeper to open the silvery gates. The rider whipped his reins and moved through the doorway, leaving Kuunas and Amica to go back to their post. "I wonder who that was, I had a really strange vibe from him" Amica said with a bit of worry in her voice. "Don't know Amica, we might find out when he comes back out in a few hours" Kuunas said with a strange tone, Kuunas agreed with his friend; just before the rider entered the gate he got a bad feeling; his heart felt icy. Kuunas shook away the feeling that something was going to happen and shifted his focus to his post.

OOC: I know it's really short but as we go further into the story, as I said earlier, they will get longer.


	2. Evil is Revealed Well Not Really

Hey all again, well here is the next section of this story. I cant remember if I stated this thoght but this is a series of stories...this story is the first chronologically, but I will explain more about it later. This chapter is shorter than the other one but I wrote this 3 years ago when I sucked at writing. Well, enjoy all :).

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Chapter 2**

Hours past by and Kuunas and Amica was very bored, nothing out of the ordinary was happening. The huge gate opened suddenly and the sound of an angry marsh beast which sounds a bit like nails on a chalk board; and a girl screaming sounded, something bad was happening. Amica and Kuunas turned around and saw the cart run right at them, the driver standing up and whipping the marsh beast, erupting with an evil laugh. In the back was a Potenteian girl in royal clothes, long blonde hair and she was screaming her lungs off. Kuunas pulled Amica just in time, the spot where they were standing was crushed by the cart; all they could do was watch the cart go into the distance…they were fast runners, but not fast enough. The captain of the guard ran up towards Kuunas and Amica and questioned them, "Why didn't you stop him!!" he said aggressively.

Amica said shakily, "H-he came too fast, w-we didn't know w-what was going on". Kuunas just nodded, he was shaken up a bit too, but this didn't phase the captain not one bit, he was really angry. "Because you two let him in now our princess is gone, because of this the King will not be pleased…you could be executed for this. Its not up to me, it's in the King's hands now." the captain said, his face white and grim. Amica's heart just plummeted, her arms and legs went cold and her face turned white. They were taken away by their peers, they said they were sorry but it was not personal. Eventually they were taken to their king, King Verruca. He was dressed in purple, he was the only one that could wear it, he wore a chunky crown on the top of his blonde head. The king just looked down from his throne and said to them, "I am very upset that you two didn't stop that man kidnap my daughter, for that I'm going to have to sentence you two to the Spirit Tower, you will be there for many years" Kuunas then looked up and said to Verruca, "Sire, if I may speak, my friend Amica here didn't do anything wrong. I was the one that let that man in, I take all the blame." Kuunas exclaimed shakily.

The king sat there for a minute, he whispered to the advisor next to him then finally spoke up. "Ok, Amica is free but that means you have to do her time, do you agree?" Verruca said, Kuunas just looked up then just nodded. King Verruca stared then said, "So be it, free Amica…take him away!!" Amica tried to speak but Kuunas was taken before she could do anything. Kuunas was dragged to the highest tower in the kingdom, Spirit Tower. He was racked onto the wall and beaten; he was then thrown in a cell, Kuunas just felt miserable…he felt his life was over.

OOC: As I said, very short but I promise it gets longer rather than shorter.


	3. Imprisonment in the Spirit Tower

_OOC: Hey all again, well I guess this is the turning point of the story. I enjoyed this part when I wrote this, if it wasn't so short I would still be happy now. Well, I will get into it...as I said this story is the introduction of 'The Drifter' series written by me, it took 3 years to write this story; mainly because I dropped it for a year. It has already been finished for over a year now. Well, once again; enjoy._

_**Al.** :-)_

**Chapter 3**

For two years Kuunas was held in Spirit Tower, he was beaten, humiliated, tortured and starved for periods at a time. Kuunas, at that period in his life, prayed that death will come and take him away; he didn't hate his king though as he thought had he be in the situation the king was he probably would have done the same thing. He wondered how the princess was fairing; whether his people got her back, he most of all missed Amica and the feeling of freedom & grass beneath his feet.

One day Kuunas readied himself for his torture session, he had to endure physical and emotional pain. Something changed that day; he was sitting on his bunk when he overheard a conversation between his jailer and a mysterious man. "One of my prisoners, I can't dear sir…I need the king's permission with something like that kind of request" the jailer said with hesitation in his voice. "Don't worry my friend, I came prepared…here is a letter from the king giving me permission to use one prisoner for a magical experiment" the man said with a gruff voice. A piece of parchment was handed over to the jailer and was looked at, the jailer nodded after reading the letter.

"Very well, I guess all we have now is for you to choose your 'guinea pig', I will show you to the cells if you wish" the jailer said with a bit of disbelief in his voice. Footsteps advanced through the cell corridor, the man was finally visible, and like most human men he was tall and had grey hair. He had a wrinkled face and was fairly stocky for his height; he had a brown robe that covered his garments underneath. He walked on with the jailer just behind him trying to keep up with him, the man then stopped right in front of Kuunas' cell; he looked in and saw Kuunas leaning against the far wall; his upper torso shrouded in darkness. "Hmmm….look like heres a feisty one, I pick this one and he looks like in top shape too; who is he?" the man inquired.

"His name is Kuunas, a palace guard who didn't save the princess's kidnapper, he is not liked by the king." the jailer said with a glint in his eye. "Ah the one who is responsible for our problem now, he could prove useful. Plus his training will help." the man said with a smile on his face. The jailer was deeply saddened because Kuunas was the most fun for him to torture, but he couldn't deny the wishes of his king, he got two guards to open the cell and drag Kuunas out of the cell, his gaunt appearance showing in the dim light…his long and untamed hair flowing all over the place and scars that he received for the past two years stood out like a sore thumb.

"Take him away!" the jailer said aggressively, Kuunas was dragged out to the courtyard and pushed into a cart. Kuunas didn't struggle, he was really weak and he was blinded by the bright light that he didn't get to see in two years. He passed out but after a while he woke up to find himself being dragged up to an old weather worn castle. He was dragged up many steps then dropped on the floor in a laboratory; Kuunas wished he knew what was going to happen.


	4. The Experiment

**_OOC: Hey all again, just a brief G'day...I hope you are enjoying the series. I know it might seem 'iffy' at the moment but we will be getting into Spira soon...then I will have to put up disclaimer messages I think. Well, get ready for the next segment; enjoy :-)._**

**_Al. _**

**Chapter 4**

Kuunas woke up from a broken sleep to find himself strung up on a bench; different gizmos around him were making all kinds of noises. There were all different types of chemicals and books in huge bookcases around the room and the light shone brightly on him and the bench. The man then approached Kuunas from the shadows and said to him, "Well I see you are awake, you are in the Castle Arthas, do you know what's going to happen?" Kuunas wearily said "No, what are you going to do to me?" "Well we suspect that your princess has gone through a rift portal and is trapped somewhere in the unknown, we believe that we can get her back. To do that we use our own rift portal, but without proper precautions the living thing that steps through it will explode." the man said in a rush. "What…so you are going to make me go through that thing?!" Kuunas said, terrorised and petrified.

"Yes, but to do that we have to inject you with a chemical which should allow you to go through. We tried this before on animals but the poor things didn't even make off the bench let alone the trip to the unknown. So we are going to try it on you, I will start once my assistant comes back with some surgical instruments." the man said grimly. "No way, I'm out of here!!" Kuunas said in terror, struggling with his bonds but failing to even budge; he was trapped. Then another man, only younger, appeared into the light, "Here you go sir, your syringe as you asked it…are you sure to do this?" he said nervously. "Yes of course, inject 50 mLs of the anti-fracture agent Agitato and brace yourself, this Potente is very spirited" the man said.

Agitato injected the agent and then moved back, for a minute nothing happened, then all of a sudden Kuunas felt like a glacier was shoved into his body, he was in tremendous pain…even far worse than his tortures. He started to scream and arch his back, it felt like that something was trying to erupt out of him, he was held however by the constraints and he was forced to face the pain. It went on for 5 minutes until eventually the pain subsided, Kuunas was sweating a great deal and was weak; he was nearing fainting but managed to stop blacking out. The man checked Kuunas and was amazed, his eyes were the size of dinner plates and he started to smile.

"We did it Agitato, he didn't die; take him to the guest quarters, get the handmaidens to tidy him up and make sure he is well guarded; we don't want him to escape. Tomorrow morning we will start his mission, make no mistake Agitato" the man said with a grisly expression on his face. "Yes, Sir Autore" Agitato said. Autore smiled and thought to himself that his plan will run smoothly, he couldn't wait for the morning.


	5. The Rift Portal

_OOC: Wow, Chapter 5 already...I still got a long way to go though :p. Well this is where our buddy Kuunas is sent to Spira, JOY!! Well I am going to say no more, enjoy alright...make sure to review my efforts._

_Al._

_**Disclaimer: ** I do not own FFX, I wish I did but I would need some serious 'dosh'. Kuunas and the Drifter series however is my creation and you will fear my wrath if you copy them without my permission._

**Chapter 5**

Morning arose and the sun shined through a slit in the wall, Kuunas awoke weak and beaten. Did he just dream what happened, or was it real; Kuunas' head was spinning when the heavy metal door snapped open and Autore was standing right there. "Well I see you lived through the night, I am very well pleased; you are very fortunate Kuunas, something or someone up there likes you." Autore said mockingly. Kuunas just lifted his head and said weakly, "What did you do to me, I feel like I was run over by a stampede of swamp beasts." "As I said my small friend, the chemical that was put in you will stop you from disintegrating into little pieces when you enter the rift portal to find and get your princess." Autore said with a smile on his face.

Kuunas was dragged by two armed guards to a heavily decorated room with a device in the middle of the floor, the rift portal. It was filled with an acid green mist that swirled around like a wormhole. "I hate to say this but the fate of the kingdom and the life of the princess rests on your shoulders, someone who was accused of losing her in the first place" Autore said behind Kuunas with a chuckle in his voice. "I knew that the only thing that could go through that rift portal was a Potente, I knew this ever since I read an ancient manuscript depicting the powerful ones can only pass; and to help I will equip you with weapons and armour; and a scroll of service" Autore said, he sounded like a mystic.

"Why service?" Kuunas said immediately, he didn't like the sound of that. "When you are in other worlds you are to help out people, their names will magically appear in the scroll and you stay with them until your service is over and your objective is complete." Autore said, his speech made Kuunas' head spin in confusion. "Ok Kuunas, you will receive the magical items of Kaldorei and the scroll and you will enter the rift portal" Autore finally said. A huge chest was presented to Kuunas by Autore's assistant Agitato, it was an old weathered object and when opened held two finely crafted, green scimitars with a star and moon on the hilts. He also got a green breast plate with the same symbol on the right breast of the plate; all items glowed with a green aura until they were in contact with Kuunas.

"Now go Kuunas, remember that you have hidden powers within, you will find them in time. Be careful on your first mission." Autore said, his true colours shown in that one sentence. Kuunas took a deep breath and stepped in to the unknown; he felt a jerk and was thrust forward into darkness. Kuunas felt like he was going twice the speed of light, he was feeling groggy but he was not ready for what happened next; he approached a bright light and felt like he smashed through glass. Before he knew it he was refocussed just in time to see himself crash in the hard ground.

Kuunas was hurt but struggled to get up; he was alright till a dog like creature ran out of the bushes and attacked with a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. Kuunas quickly rolled to one side and drew out his scimitars; he eyed the beast and charged. He knocked it over and stabbed it with one of his scimitars; it died and dissolved into a mist immediately. Kuunas was about to sit down when he heard a noise behind him, he spun around to see a funny group of people; he thought he was in trouble but a glow came from his scroll of service. He opened it and got a name, Lady Yuna, his first 'client'…he had to ask these people about this person. "Excuse me kind people, could you please tell me where I could find a Lady Yuna?" Kuunas said, showing manners but ready for action just in case they were hostile; they did have strange weapons after all.

They were stunned and a young girl in a kimono came out from behind the group, "I am Yuna…what do you want from me?" Yuna said curiously. Kuunas gave Yuna the scroll, "I think this is for you Lady" Kuunas said hesitantly. Yuna just looked at the scroll and said, "So this means you are to become a guardian, it says you will protect you with my life til my purpose is fulfilled" Yuna said strangely. "If that's what it says I am to do, then I shall" Kuunas said, being as polite as possible. "Hey, hey…he is a bit small you know, he would be in the way; we aren't playing here you know." a man with orange hair said. Kuunas eyes sparkled and said firmly but his voice starting to falter, "I am a warrior and I am not here for play, I have never backed away from anything and I won't ever!!" The man just chuckled and said, "You got guts kid, and you did defeat that fiend even without breaking a sweat". Then Kuunas eyes closed and he wobbled, he fainted and fell on the dusty ground.

The group panicked and picked up Kuunas, another man said, "He is exhausted, Kimahri can you carry him?" A big blue lion man picked up Kuunas and the party made shelter, after all it was starting to go dark. Kuunas slept until he awoke next to a camp fire, the blue beast known as Kimahri sat near him. Kuunas panicked and jumped up, he was terrified and froze there.

_OOC: Finally the gang has arrived, took 5 chapters but I got there._


	6. A New Guardian

**_OOC: I know, it is short...I apologise in advance, but at least I am getting somewhere. I hope you enjoy, I am not going to talk too much just remind you to read and review my story._**

**_Al. :-)  
_**

**_PS: I know the setup looks bad, this is my first time using this type of submitting. _**

**_Disclaimer: I know, FFX is not mine...I would like it to be mine but I don't think Square Enix is the donating type.  
_**

**Chapter 6**

Kuunas just stood there obviously terrified, his eyes very wide. Yuna and the others came around and tried to calm Kuunas down. "Little man, this is Kimahri; he won't hurt you even if he looks quite frightening." Yuna said, Kuunas thought that was an understatement; there is a lion man in a loin cloth with a long spear in his hand. Not to mention his sharp fangs and razor sharp claws and a broken horn on his forehead.

Kimahri then spoke, "Kimahri not hurt little one, little one was hurt earlier and Kimahri helped." Everyone was amazed to see Kimahri speak, Kuunas just didn't understand. Kuunas then calmed down a bit; he remembered he had a job to do. He met all of the people in the group, Yuna and Kimahri he knew. The guy with the orange hair that stuck up right in the front was named Wakka, from an island called Besaid; he was clothed in mostly yellow which was comprised of a vest thing and shorts that joined together by straps.

Then Kuunas focused on a lady called Lulu who was dressed entirely in black; she wore a dress made of straps. Then there was a man named Auron who had black hair which was going grey, he had black pants and what looked like a red soldiers coat over a sleeveless shirt. He also had a very long scar on his eye, he seemed very serious. The next guy looked stranger than all of them, a man named Tidus who looked very athletic. He had blonde hair that was parted in the middle; it was quite messy, he also was clothed in a strange garb.

He wore a yellow vest with sleeves; he also wore black three quarter pants that strangely connected to his vest. He wore a silver chain with a special pendant, he couldn't recognise what it looked like, and it sort of looked like an angry face if you imagined it hard enough. Kuunas shook himself out of a daydream; he didn't even get to tell them his name. "The name's Kuunas, where are we?" Kuunas said nervously. "Nice to meet you Kuunas, as of your question you are on the Mi'hen Highroad, the road that leads to Djose. You are in the land of Spira." Lulu said poshly.

Mi'hen Highroad, Djose, Spira, Kuunas was flustered already; he knew he had a lot to learn about to this place. The group gathered their belongings and then started their journey again, Kuunas thought while this happened he could learn a few things about what was going on. From what he was told Yuna was a summoner, who could summon powerful entities called 'Aeons', the travellers were on a pilgrimage to defeat something called Sin.

The others were all called guardians who travelled with the summoner and protects him or her with their life, their creed per say is 'To protect the summoner at the cost of ones life'. Guardians are people who the summoner must trust with their very lives. Kuunas was not too confused so far, but during his adventure he would find out things that would twist his fate entirely.

_OOC: Don't worry, I won't try and kill the story as it is...as I said, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. _


	7. Secret of the Potente

_OOC: Dear me...another short chapter. I am sorry everyone I really am; but I was 4 years younger when I wrote all this. Well its not a great excuse...but it is the only one I have got. _

**_Al. :-P _**

_**Disclaimer:** I know, FFX is not mine...The Drifter is, but not FFX. Damn Square Enix..._**  
**

**Chapter 7 **

Kuunas spotted his prey and went for it, 'Slash!' bullseye. The lupine which resembled a large wolf went down and disappeared in a fine mist, Tidus got the other lupine; his aqua blue sword cutting his enemy in two. The group took turns at defeating enemies, the only enemies most couldn't hit was the evil eyes which looked like a huge eye with wings like bats; Wakka took care of them with his blue Blitzball. Then the conversation came up about Kuunas' past, Kuunas couldn't tell much because he was told before he left his world that he was prohibited tell too much.

"My race are a very strange race, when he are born we are the size of 11 year old children, and we stay like this until we die." Kuunas told the others.

"So there is no way that you could grow or look older after time" Lulu said with interest."

"No…but there is a legend among my people, it says that if a Potente could harness the powers within himself then he could grow tall as he is powerful. When this happens, Potente warriors are then called 'the Potent Ones'. Able to harness the power of mind, body and soul, they are said to be wise and powerful, other than that I can not be sure about what happens; it hasn't happened in a millennia." Kuunas said, droning on but everyone hanging onto every word he said.

Kuunas then thought he might have said too much, "So where is this Djose Temple that you talked about?" Kuunas said to get off the subject.

"We go through Mushroom Rock road, but first we stop at the travel agency up ahead to rest" Auron said wearily.

"Whoa, wait a minute, 'dat dere is an Al Bhed building, I'm not tired one bit" Wakka said, Auron just turned around and said "Well I am". Kuunas was again confused, "What's an Al Bhed?", Tidus turned and said, "I was told that the Al Bhed are a race of people who speak a different language than us, and they love to tinker with machina".

"Machina?" Kuunas said confused again, "Machines of course" Lulu said. Kuunas understood, he thought, although he didn't understand why something was wrong with the Al Bhed.

The group relaxed in the travel agency, having a roof over his head and the softness of a bed felt strange for him being in captivity for many years. He was sharing a room with Tidus, Kuunas was about to get in bed when Tidus noticed the ugly looking scars on his back. "Whoa man, what happened there?" Tidus said with surprise.

Kuunas turned and looked weary, "I got those scars when I was tortured and imprisoned from not doing my duty, I stuffed up and I paid for it." Kuunas said with a white face, his face drained of all its blood just thinking about his ordeal. Kuunas slipped into bed, thinking about life and wandering if he would find the Princess.

_OOC: Ok, you are probably thinking this story is a cliche story about a guy that wants to save a princess. Well I just want to say this...are you so sure about that...smirks _


	8. Operation Mihen and Djose Temple

**_ OOC: Hey all again, thought I would just post a few chapters while I was here...hopefully then I can get into my more recent (and better) stuff. Review please, I won't know if people do or don't like it unless I get feedback. Wello, enjoy.  
_**

**_ Al. :-)_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_FFX isn't mine, Square Enix are cheap skates...sorry Square Enix. _

**Chapter 8**

Kuunas woke up with a surprise; he heard a scream and a voice saying, "The Chocobo's", he sprang up in his empty room and got equipped. He ran out the door to see his new companions fighting a monster with a large, yellow bird in its scaly hand. Kimahri muttered something under his voice and a flame appeared over the monster, Kuunas recognised this as a fire spell; something not only used at home by strong sorcerers but also Lulu, a black mage, used it on a few occasions.

He ran to their aid, slashing the monsters ugly belly with a smooth slash of his scimitar; the monster weakening. It rolled on its back and struggled to get up, and then Auron and Tidus together slashed at its head. It finally died and vanished as a fine mist. "What was that?" Kuunas said catching his breath, "It was a Chocobo Eater" Auron said, "I suggest we leave now". Everyone agreed so they got their stuff together, they started for the Mushroom Rock Road.

They travelled for a while until they got to a road block; a group called Crusaders were working with the Al Bhed to destroy the enemy the group wanted to destroy, the evil named Sin. The travellers tried to go through this road block but to no avail, they weren't allowed to go through; no exceptions they were told. When they thought that this was hopeless, a strange looking man with two others arrived on the scene. This man was called Maester Seymour, a maester of Spira (spiritual and political Leader). Kuunas didn't like the look of this man, he had a bad vibe about him; but it seemed that he caused awe from his companions…Yuna especially.

Seymour and Yuna had a discussion and Kuunas and his companions got to go through the road block. They walked on until they reached an outpost; it looked like the operation named 'Operation Mi'hen' was going to start, they were going to use Sin's offspring to lure it into a trap. "Don't worry my lady, Sin always comes back for his spawn" an officer said. Kuunas had a bad feeling about this, he was told not to mess with a child and their parent. All of a sudden a cage violently ripped open and a huge monster crawled out of it, it was hard to explain what it looked like except it looked like a scorpion with a head on its tail instead of a sting.

The companions went straight at it but it was Yuna that acted first, she did a strange short dance and magical runes appeared on the ground she stood. Then out of the clouds it appeared, a strange bird like creature flew down and landed, the ground rumbling as its talons hit the ground; Kuunas' first sight of an Aeon. It was ferocious looking, its feathers were spiky and it had a length of hair that reached the middle of its back, it was so tall too; taller than anything he has seen. As it stood there for a few seconds it sent vibes of tremendous power to Kuunas, at the same time though he could feel a strange gentleness to it.

Something weird happened; this Aeon took to the air again, it flew in a perfect 360 degrees backwards and swung its hair in front of it, a circle of runes appeared in from of it. Kuunas moved out of the way and a bright light came from the Aeon's beak, a flurry of beams came from the mouth and bombarded the Sin Spawn. It was knocked out but it let out a shriek before it did, it called out for Sin; what happened next felt like a dream. A shapeless monster appeared out of the ocean that the travellers were near, it then manufactured a shield around this followed by an explosion that rippled all the way onto shore, it wiped out the troops on the coast.

Sin turned and disappeared under the ocean; Kuunas watched and was horrified by what happened. The group formed up and walked to the Djose Temple, their hearts heavy after watching the slaughter of many people, that is why they had to defeat Sin Kuunas thought. Kuunas learnt that Yuna had to pray at every temple to receive new aeons; it was training to get the final aeon at the end of the world, at the ruins of a city called Zanarkand.

The travellers entered the Djose Temple which at first looked like a large rock that blended with the cliffs surrounding, then pieces of the rock came off in chunks and rotated around a building which now stood in front of them; it was covered in sparks. They entered the door and the rough and ancient interior greeted them, walking to a set of stairs they entered another door. They had to navigate through a labyrinth which they called the cloister of trials, when they got to the end everyone except Yuna stayed back, she walked through a space in the wall and a door closed down behind her.

"Where's she going?" Tidus said, obviously he didn't know what was going on; but neither did Kuunas. "Remember…it's the Chamber of the Fayth, it's where summoners go to pray, and it is where they receive the Aeon" Lulu said with impatience in her voice, Kuunas thought she was starting to get annoyed.

_OOC: I know the quality of this story isn't that great, looking at it now makes me realise how n00bish I was 3-4 years ago. Well, next chapter is coming soon. _


	9. Dona and Bartello

_OOC: This is chapter 9, as you all know. In this chapter an important and well known character emerges, who could it be? Enjoy :-)_

_Al._

**_Disclaimer:_** _As had been said before, FFX is not mine...Square Enix came up with the concept before I did._

**Chapter 9**

A few minutes passed and Yuna didn't return, Kuunas was getting anxious until a woman behind him started to talk. She was tall, thin and tanned with black hair, she wore only a bikini, Kuunas thought that was a bit inappropriate. Behind her was a big man with huge muscles, he was wearing short pants and had bracers around his forearms. Kuunas knew these people, the woman was a summoner called Dona and the man was her guardian who was named Bartello, they met before coming to this temple.

"Well what a rabble, as I said before Bartello, I have quality over quantity." Dona said poshly, Kuunas was confused; what did this woman want. Then Yuna emerged from the Chamber of the Fayth, she seemed very drained. Dona stopped and looked at Yuna, Yuna toppled over; Kimahri ran to her side and helped her up, Dona saw this and looked at her smugly. "What kind of summoner are you, you cant even stay on your own two feet, you have much to thank your father for, having Sir Auron as one of your guardians" Dona said, Lulu started to look furious which wouldn't have been good, she is quite scary when angry.

"Leave me in peace Dona, this has nothing to do with my father I am travelling as a full pledged summoner" Yuna said struggling to get up. Dona just laughed and walked to the Chamber of the Fayth, the stone door closing behind her. The travellers just turned and left the temple, there was an inn which they were going to stay for the night. In the morning they left and made their way to a cross roads, Kuunas spoke up "Where we going now?" he said, Yuna turned and said "First we cross the Moonflow, then make for Guadosalam…then we go through the Thunder Planes and Macalania Woods to get to the next temple"

"Cant we just skip that and go to Zanarkand?" Tidus said, Wakka just chuckled and shook his head "Nah man, can't do dat, she has to go to every temple to be ready for the final aeon, that's a summoners training" Wakka said. Kuunas just had a thought, "Who was your father Yuna?" Yuna just smiled and said "He was a high summoner, he defeated Sin ten years ago with Sir Auron and another man named Sir Jecht as his guardians." Kuunas recognised that name, he heard it from Tidus; it was his 'old man' as he liked to put it. Kuunas was about to say some thing when Lulu said "Sin dies and is reborn"

Kuunas understood now because it was strange that Sin was around when Yuna's dad had defeated it. This land was very complicated; Kuunas thought he'd never understand what was going on. They made their way on a rocky path until they came to a river, so this was the Moonflow he thought. It looked strange; it shimmered like any river except occasionally the strange mist that came from fiends after dying broke the surface of the Moonflow, it looked magical. They crossed the Moonflow on a creature called a Shoopuff, it was like something Kuunas had ever seen before, it had a long snout that sucked up water and it resembled an anteater. On the way over Yuna was snatched by some strange folks, put in a bubble and brought under water, Tidus and Wakka went under.

After a bit Tidus and Wakka resurfaced with Yuna all soaking wet, everyone had a bit of a laugh...it hid a bit of the nervousness on the travellers faces. Tidus told everyone that a big machina which was piloted by the Al Bhed snatched Yuna, there was a fight and the two guys were victorious. They landed on the other side of the moon flow and Tidus walked off to explore, within a few minutes Kuunas got a bit bored so went to check out what happened to Tidus, he found him helping a girl in her teens up, he started to take off the wetsuit like clothes she had on and revealed she was wearing short green shorts and an orange top.

She took off some head gear and goggles which let her short blonde hair out. Kuunas then had a thought, she looks very familiar…but he couldn't figure it out. The others came and walked to the new girl and Tidus so Kuunas just pushed that thought aside.


	10. Shock at Guadosalam

_OOC: cringes This is probably the shortest and most disappointing section out of the whole story (heck out of the whole series). It's short **BUT** it is needed to move forward, plus where I stop it is probably the best time. Well, enjoy what is here :-/._

_Al._

_**Disclaimer:** FFX...blah blah blah...Drifter, blah blah blah._

**Chapter 10**

It was obvious that this girl was different from the others, Kuunas knew but he kept to himself. Her name was Rikku; she would have been the shortest out of most of them, Kuunas of course being as short as an 11 year old kid made him the shortest. As was explained she had blonde hair but the thing that stood out the most to Kuunas was her green eyes; the pupils on her eyes were not dots but in fact spirals, Kuunas spotted them from a far but didn't think that Wakka saw them…she was obviously an Al Bhed. Kuunas thought she was cute, he just sort of stood back and watched the greetings take place and only said hello quietly.

The girls had a discussion away from the guys and when they came back Kuunas heard that Rikku wanted to become Yuna's guardians too, Kuunas in his own way was delighted. The travellers plus the new guardian made their way up to Guadosalam, the city of Guado, which are a race of humanoids, which guard the Farplane. They entered Guadosalam which looked a lot like the inside of a rabbit burrow except there was a lot of ramps going to different places, they just passed the gates of Guadosalam when an old looking Guado walked gracefully to the party.

"Ah Lady Yuna we meet at last, I am Trommell…please make your way to Lord Seymour's residence, he has been expecting you" the old Guado said, his long arms and fingers nearly touching the ground. In Seymour's palace they waited in a greatly decorated room, adorned with chandeliers, candelabras and a large table of fruits. Kuunas and Rikku got stuck into the fruit while the rest stood waiting for Seymour; Yuna was very nervous…she wanted to know why Seymour wanted her. Seymour entered the room and talked to Yuna in a corner out of earshot of the others, Kuunas though got an ear in the conversation.

"Lady Yuna, it is our duty to ease the suffering of Spira, I lead the people and you destroy the source of that suffering. So Yuna, as a Maester of Yevon; would you marry me and become my wife?" Seymour said which at that point Kuunas was so surprised that he nearly fell over and had to cover his mouth, the others asked what was going on. When Seymour asked Yuna, she turned and looked light headed and walked to the table and drank a whole glass of water at once. "What's wrong?" Tidus asked first looking at Kuunas and then to Yuna, "H...He asked me to marry me" Yuna said with a bit of a sad tone.


	11. Rikku's Plight

_OOC: Still bad but critical plot changes here, you have to read to find out._

_Al. :-)_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFX, if you are out there Square Enix please donete it to a just cause._

**Chapter 11**

Everyone was dumbfounded, especially Tidus, Rikku and Wakka, they just muttered, "You serious!" "You don't have to answer just yet, I will give you time to think it over." Seymour said, but they were all interrupted by Trommell, "Lord Seymour, You have some urgent things that have to be done" Trommell said hastily. "Ok Trommell…I am sorry but I have to leave, I will be awaiting your answer Lady Yuna with anticipation." Seymour said walking away quickly out the door.

"I would like to go to the Farplane to see my parents, I need to think" Yuna said, the group just agreed. They went up many ramps and stairs until they came to a room, when they walked through Kuunas saw a portal like thing up the top of a set of stairs, they entered and Kuunas was amazed what he saw. He was on a big piece of rock that was suspended in the middle of a dark space; nothing held it up. After a conversation with her parents everyone turned their attention to Wakka who was talking to someone that looked like a mixture of him and Tidus, it was Wakka's brother Chappu who died because of Sin.

Kuunas realised that everyone has lost someone in this land dear to them. Yuna motioned everyone that she wanted to leave, Wakka said nervously "So you made a decision yet?" Yuna just shook her head. Marriage was not a subject to go through at the moment Kuunas thought, he was worried but shook the feeling away; he had to help his new friends out with all his abilities. The group started to go to the exit of Guadosalam when Rikku stopped dead in her tracks. Kuunas and the others turned to face her, "Is there something wrong Rikku?" Wakka asked confused as all the others were.

Rikku looked scared then said with fear in her voice, "We are going to the Thunder Plains now, I hate thunder and lightning" Rikku said. "Why Rikku?" everyone asked. "When I was a young girl I went to the beach with my brother, a water fiend attacked me and my brother tried to help me by using magic against it. It was a thunder spell; instead of hitting the fiend it hit me instead. I have been scared ever since." Rikku said without drawing breath even once. "I don't want to go, I'm staying right here" Rikku said stubbornly. "Fine, stay here if you want; we got a pilgrimage to finish!" Auron said sternly, walking away and exiting Guadosalam. The rest followed suit and Rikku just said "You big meanies, Oh wait for me!"

The group entered the Thunder Plains and Rikku was paralysed on the spot she stood, the Thunder Plains is a wasteland where lightning strikes the ground constantly…the electric storm never halts. "Oh, I don't want to go!!" Rikku said being spooked by a lightning bolt that hit a lightning rod nearby. "Don't worry Rikku, I know things look bad now but once we get past this then we will be ok, I'll be with you all the way if you want." Kuunas said blushing a bit; it was the first time he really spoke to her. "Oh you're a little sweetie, ok then but you better not run off!" Rikku said quickly grabbing onto Kuunas tightly, "Ah Rikku is it alright if you could let me breathe?" Kuunas said going blue with lack of oxygen.

Rikku loosened her grip and Kuunas breathed in deeply, everyone started to laugh. The group went on through the Thunder Plains, battling fiends on the way to a travel agency in the middle of the Thunder Plains, when they arrived they were all relieved. Especially for Rikku and Kuunas, Kuunas had to recuperate from Rikku holding on so tight to his arm; Rikku was glad to get out of the lightning. Unfortunately for them they had to leave after a short rest, Yuna didn't look herself…she looked like she was battling within herself to find an answer for Seymour. They left after a bit of whining from Rikku, they headed for Macalania Woods which started right at the end of Thunder Plains.

The journey was going fine until Yuna wanted to stop and talk to everyone. To the dismay of everyone, Tidus especially, Yuna made up her mind…she was going to marry Seymour. Morale was low until they reached the end of the Thunder Plains, Rikku's face lighted up and ran for the Woods; it was a relief for Kuunas.

_ OOC: Hmmm...what could Al be doing... :-D _


	12. Changes

_OOC: Wow, good ol' Chapter 12. Well, I am going to be uncharacteristically silent...read it and review it, I command you!! Or maybe to :-)_

_Al._

_**Disclaimer:** I own many things, unfortunately FFX is not one of them. I get no money so don't sue me._

**Chapter 12**

Macalania Woods was a forest like no other to Kuunas, and being a type of elf he knew forests. It was like all things living and non-living was made of pure ice, yet it wasn't too cold in there; it was a gentle kind of cool. For hours the group walked through the woods and the sun was starting to go down, it would be dark and they could get lost if they kept going. Although this was so, the group was overjoyed because they emerged out of the woods just as the sun went down. Kuunas had learnt a lot about himself since he arrived in Spira; he also has seen the strength he has attained because of fiend attacks. He had fought many hard fiends and with each one he felt like he got stronger and stronger.

He also had seen how far the others had come, Yuna especially. He witnessed her first aeon she ever got and she managed to get two others; a fire aeon named Ifrit which came from a temple in a place called Kilika, and an electric aeon named Ixion which she obtained in Djose Temple. Auron had grown much stronger with his attacks and Tidus had gotten stronger and faster. Kimahri had learnt new skills, he even learnt a lethal move called Stone Breath which actually petrifies his enemies to solid stone and a spell which makes a party member twice as fast as normal which is called Haste.

Wakka's accuracy with his blitzball is amazing, he could aim pretty well but his precision is so deadly he could hit a fly from 10 metres away. Lulu, the black mage, her spells have tripled in strength, she had troubles before with a weak water flan before; now she can bring down powerful water elementals with one strike. Of course Rikku had improved very much too; she wears a glove with spikes on them which she uses to punch her enemies. Kuunas was thrilled by how well she handled herself in all fiend battles; she was a courageous girl. Kuunas was certain they could all make a difference together as a team, in a way he couldn't wait to face Sin.

The group emerged from the forest and ice and snow still surrounded them, it was a winter wonderland, all the travellers could see was white. They walked a bit more and found another of those travel agencies to spend the night; the next day they were going to pray at the Macalania Temple and receive another aeon. Yuna still looked troubled though, Kuunas was worried so he faced Yuna, "Yuna, there is still something bothering you, you can tell me if you want to" Kuunas said with a bit of uneasiness in his voice.

"No, I'm fine…thanks Kuunas" Yuna said, trying to put a smile on her young face. Kuunas didn't believe her, it was obvious she was keeping it to herself; Kuunas didn't want to force her to tell him so he just nodded and walked to a vacant wall and engaged in heavy thought. They all went to bed and woke up early in the morning, they got ready and left.


	13. Attacked!

_OOC: Hey all, only posting a few more and thats it for tonight. Reviews people._

_Al._

_**Disclaimer:** FFX Square Enix, therefore, not mine._

**Chapter 13**

The group went on their way to the next temple; they couldn't wait to see what this aeon would look like. They had to cross a lake which had been frozen over by ice; the permanent frost glistened like a sparkling diamond just polished. On the way though they saw a familiar face, Trommell was walking towards them with haste in his steps; when he reached them he bowed. "Hello Lady Yuna, we didn't expect your answer for quite some time. Lord Seymour asked me to bring you to him to make arrangements; we already heard from some other priest who overheard some conversations. Well we have to abide by Guado tradition, you come with me Lady Yuna and your guardians can make their way later."

The rest of the group just watch them two walk off, but before they got two far a group of people appeared on snow machina, then a machina with a large chain gun mounted on the top of it rode up with a clank and clatter. The fighters ran to Yuna's side, drawing their weapons and getting ready for a hard fight. Lulu used a thunder spell and it damaged it a bit, it rolled towards Lulu and was going to run her over hadn't Wakka been quick enough to pull her out of the way. Tidus saw a gap in its heavy armour and shouted out, "Look everyone, its weak spot is just above the right tread." He ran and stuck his shiny sword in the gap and fuel started to flow out of the new wound.

Yuna concentrated and summoned Ifrit, the fiery aeon that resembled a devil with horns and claws; he roared which made a wall of flame erupt from his mouth, igniting the fuel. The pilot of the machina crawled out just in time to avoid the metal eyesore blow up in a blazing fireball. The driver shouted out in a strange language which Kuunas figured would be Al Bhed, and Rikku answered straight back. The language seemed familiar to Kuunas; it sounded a lot like native Potente…a different dialect though. As Kuunas was thinking this the Al Bhed person ran off and Rikku seemed a bit embarrassed. "I told him I was a guardian" Rikku said, her face burning up. "How come you speak Al Bhed?" Wakka said, he was confused and didn't know what was going on.

"That's because I am an Al Bhed, and that was my brother" Rikku said with a depressed tone. Wakka was in disbelief, he didn't say anything but put his focus on what they had to do now. Wakka doesn't like the Al Bhed, why…that what Kuunas was thinking, "It is because of his brother Chappu; when he was killed he left his sword home and used an Al Bhed weapon instead. Don't be too mad at Wakka, he has had a hard time." Lulu said, it was the gentlest she ever voiced something. Kuunas and the others just shrugged it off, all was left now was to catch up with Yuna.

The Al Bhed left their snow machina behind so the group thought of borrowing them, Kimahri got on with Kuunas, Rikku went with Auron and Lulu went with Tidus…Wakka didn't want to have anything to do with this. "Why Kuunas quiet?" Kimahri said after a minute, "I'm just thinking, I have a feeling like something is going to happen, last time I got this feeling my people's princess got kidnapped." Kuunas said as if he was in deep thought as he held on to Kimahri as he accelerated forward through a cavern.

"Kimahri think if something happen then it meant to happen, Kimahri think Kuunas doing good job and need not worry" Kimahri said, his voice vibrating like a lion. Kuunas just nodded his head and said, "I guess your right".


	14. Confrontation

**_Disclaimer: Don't own FFX, if I did I would be loaded. _**

**Chapter 14**

A while later the group stopped in front of what looked like a hut, it was something that appeared out of place within the terrain; the icy breeze passing through a gap in a cloth wall; the back wall right up against a cliff. They entered and Tidus and Kuunas was surprised by what they saw, a tunnel dug through the back of the wall; it looked like it had been there for many years. They went through and after a while they emerged out into the sun, the next Temple now right in front of them, they strode quickly to the entrance to warm up.

When they got to a door a Yevon priest welcomed them but refused to let Rikku in because she was Al Bhed; Auron argued with him and won in the end. The group thought it would be warm in the temple but it was just as cold, "I bet the next aeon is an ice one" Kuunas said shivering, being only in a shirt and long pants; also it didn't help him coming from a tropical climate at home. Then a disturbance came up, there was a scream from one of the rooms and the group ran to investigate. "A sphere in Lady Yuna's things…" a woman screamed; obviously she was distressed.

Kuunas just got in the room when Auron picked up a sphere and handed it to Tidus, he put in on the ground and the sphere activated; a perfect hologram of an elderly Guado. "Who is he?" Kuunas said quickly, "He is Lord Jyscal, Lord Seymour's father…he departed for the Farplane not very long ago" Wakka said quickly it was obvious he wanted to hear what Jyscal was saying. The message the group got surprised then, Seymour was twisted and Jyscal asked anyone to stop his son…Seymour killed his own father. Tidus acted and was about to run out of the room, "Hey-hey-hey, what you doin'?" Wakka said, "You heard it, Seymour is bad news!" Tidus shouted, running out with Kimahri and Kuunas right behind him.

The group ran through the cloister of trials and emerged just before the chamber of the faith, in a room tiled with what looked like sheets of ice. Seymour had his back to the group, looking at the ice gate that separated this room from where Yuna seemed to be, "Yuna!!" Tidus yelled making Seymour turn around. "Quiet, Lady Yuna is praying to the Fayth" Seymour said, Tidus just said defiantly "Make me!!" Seymour smiled and then Yuna emerged from the Chamber of the Fayth, "So why did you come here?" Seymour said. Yuna quickly walked to her friends and said "I've come to stop you!" Seymour just started chuckling, the group acted and got between Yuna and Seymour; their weapons ready.

"Ah yes of course, the code of the guardian how admirable. Well if you are offering your lives, I will have to take them" Seymour said confidently, his two guardians running to his side. The battle was furious and relentless, the Guado guardians were the first to go and then Seymour summoned an Aeon… 'He is a summoner'? Kuunas thought to himself. A frightful entity entered the room through the floor, amazingly not breaking the floor, its body was covered in chains and most of its body covered in a blood stained cloth, the Aeon Anima.


	15. Transformation!

_OOC: Now this is more like it, the plot takes a turn. Read it and tell me what you think.  
_

_ Al._

_**Disclaimer:** Although I have been seriously killing this series, I don't own FFX. _

**Chapter 15**

The battle was difficult and the group was just managing, Anima was truly a strong aeon. Yuna got to summon her new aeon Shiva, an ice aeon like Kuunas said; which looked a lot like a half naked woman, she also summoned her thunder aeon Ixion which resembled a yellow unicorn. Anima was extremely weary now and all it took was a hit from Wakka's blitzball to defeat it. Like fiends Anima disappeared as a cloud of fine mist. Seymour seemed quite distressed as he lost his aeon; he wasn't smiling anymore and had a grimace on his face.

Kuunas ran to him to strike Seymour which would finish him off but Kuunas was blasted across the room and was slammed into the wall, Seymour was ready and made a black blast of darkness blow away anyone who dared try and attack him. The rest of the group was caught off guard, Rikku yelled out, "Kuunas!!" she was about to go to him when Auron stopped her. "No we must stay with Yuna, he knew what it meant to be a guardian, and you should realise it too." Auron said, he was obviously worried too but understood what had to be done.

The group members were picked off one by one after that, until all that was standing was Tidus and Yuna, Yuna grabbed Tidus' arm and hoped for a miracle. Seymour was smiling again smugly, he willed one last blast that would take out both in one hit but he was interrupted by someone he thought couldn't interfere anymore, Kuunas got up battered and bruised and painfully walked slowly to Yuna's side. His blood came from his mouth and nose, he was very fatigued but he knew what must be done. "I will not let you hurt my friends anymore, I will defeat you, you black hearted beast!" Kuunas snarled in pain… Seymour started laughing but the frown on Kuunas' face stopped him.

Kuunas was breathing heavy at first then he seemed to be in tremendous pain, he manufactured a bright white light and he dropped to one knee. Muscles started to bulge and his bones started to stretch, the remarkable heat that radiated from his body melted the ice tiles around him; the heat was so intense that his armour went red hot and stretched. Facial hair started to sprout and his head hair grew to his shoulders, his clothes started to rip and all what was left was his trousers which were extremely stretched. As this was happening he was screaming in pain, Seymour was astonished what was going on and Tidus and Yuna were scared.

Then suddenly the white light dimmed and a new figure was where the tiny Kuunas was standing, he looked like Kuunas but was bigger and stronger looking. He produced a great aura of power and Seymour could feel it like no other power he felt before, Yuna and Tidus was uneasy. Kuunas was sweating; he got up and had a grim face…his eyes pierced into Seymour's soul. When Kuunas spoke, until the middle of the sentence, it sounded like two people were talking together; a young one and a mature one.

"You are not going to hurt my friends anymore; I now release you from this mortal coil!" Kuunas bellowed, he drew his scimitars and thundered towards Seymour; slicing into him and knocking him backwards several metres. Kuunas stood at Seymour's body as Yuna ran and quickly checked Kuunas who was very fatigued with a mixture of pain and adrenaline. Eventually everyone regained their consciousness and ran to Yuna, Tidus and a stranger that stood over Seymour's body. Yuna got everyone up to date but as she finished several Guado with Trommell appeared in the room and saw Seymour on the ground. "Lord Seymour, you did this…stay back traitors!!" Trommell said with venom in his voice.

The group ran as they were chased by the Guado, they didn't stop until they got to the frozen lake where they were attacked earlier by the Al Bhed. A large ogre ran at them and just missed them; Auron used his mighty long sword to make short work of him. Before it died though it stomped the ice, and the group fell through the ice. They fell into darkness; they knew nothing of where they would end up.


End file.
